


“did they teach you that in fbi school?”

by bisexualcumslut



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Overstimulation, probably ooc but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcumslut/pseuds/bisexualcumslut
Summary: elle walks in on spencer getting off and they have a lil talk
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	“did they teach you that in fbi school?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing idk why i wrote this but enjoy

“ _fuck—_ ” he moans softly. he’s laying back on the hotel bed with his legs spread, with one hand fisting his cock and the other groping his balls. normally, he would’ve just gone to elle, but it seems like she’s in a bad mood today, so he’s fine with leaving her be and using his own hand. it’s been awhile since he did this, anyway. he’s so used to having her touch him, he actually has to work to get himself hard without her there. 

he tries to imagine her riding him. she rarely does, preferring positions where he can ‘fuck her like a dog.’ he _does_ like those, but he also really likes the way she looks when she’s on top of him. the way her breasts bounce with each thrust makes him groan, and she gets so embarrassed since she can’t hide her face as she’s getting closer. he’s memorized those rare moments where she doesn’t, of course, and it’s the perfect masturbation material. her cheeks are flushed, her mouth is hanging slightly open, her forehead is wrinkled like she’s stressed out—but even better, when she cums while she’s on top of him, she laughs! as strange as it is, the way she laughs so breathlessly after orgasming is just so attractive to him. 

but, of course, fantasies don’t always last very long. he’s almost too wrapped up in touching himself to hear the door unlock, but he’s able to grab a pillow and cover himself at the last second, thankfully, it’s only elle. anyone else would have knocked, but he wouldn’t be too shocked if morgan tried to barge in unannounced. 

“are you serious?” she throws the keys down on the bedside table, laughing. 

he can feel heat on the back of his neck. even after months of dating, he feels embarrassed about bring caught like this. “well, it seemed like you were in a bad mood. and i didn’t think you would be ban until later, so i—“ 

she sits down on the bed next to him, and almost flicks the pillow away. “calm down. i’m just glad i caught you before you got to the best part.” she gently squeezes his thigh, and smiles as she notices how red and angry his cock looks. “maybe i can help you out?” she’s laughing again, even as she grabs his cock and starts moving her hand. this all feels like the beginning of some cheap porno.

he’s too embarrassed to say yes, but also too embarrassed to say no. he just nods his head, and stares down at her hand around his cock. it’s like an instant reaction—her presence and touch has him arching his back and his body is feeling hotter already. and then, she squeezes his balls with her other hand, slightly pushing her nails against the skin until it draws a gasp out of him.

”i know how much you like _that_.” she moves between his legs, and settles onto her stomach. she spits into her hand, and then grabs his cock again, immediately moving her hand roughly up and down. she presses her lips to his inner thigh, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. he’s already looking like he’s close. his head is thrown back, so all she can see is his adam’s apple bobbing as he moans and takes in deep breaths.

”i’m close-” he chokes out. his thighs are starting to twitch, and though he’s trying his hardest to keep himself under control, his hips keep jerking forward to match her pace. “please. i don’t want to get it in your hair.” it doesn’t seem like she cares, though. she moves her hand faster, and then tilts her head down to drag her tongue over his balls. she’s _really_ trying to get him going.

”we’ll just have to take a shower, then.” she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to his balls, and then gets a little bolder, and takes them into her mouth, sucking gently. she can hear spencer choking out her name, and she moans, closing her eyes.

”please—“ that’s all that comes out of his mouth. he grabs at the bedsheets as his hips jerk forward and he cums, but she makes it all the better, and worse, by continuing to roughly move her hand, pulling everything she can out of him. “i’m sorry. every time you do that, i just—“ he can barely finish his sentence. she’s still moving her hand, even after he’s finished, and even dares to lean in and catch the slow drops of cum with her tongue.

”i should leave more often.” she giggles, and reaches forward to pull his hand away from the sheets. she places his hand on the back of her neck, and though it prompts a very confused look from spencer, she holds it there as she leans in, again, and takes his soft cock into her mouth. he’s jerking underneath her, again, and she looks up at him as she forces her head down as far as she can manage, and there it is, she feels his hand starting to grip the back of her neck. she moans, and swallows as deeply as she can.

”you’re the worst.” he gasps out her name, and moves his hand up to grab a fistful of her hair. it feels painfully good, until it starts to become actually painful, and he has to tug on her hair slightly, trying to get her to stop. she just looks up at him, and swallows again, making him groan and buck his hips. it feels like he’s _right about to_ cum again, and then the feeling goes away and it’s just painful overstimulation. finally, when he starts to feel tears at the corners of his eyes, she pulls away, and sits back to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

”you don’t mean that.” she smiles, and gets off the bed. she unbuttons her shirt and tugs it over her head. “let’s take that shower?”


End file.
